


The One Where She Comes Back

by potter_demigoddess



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gendrya - Freeform, GoT, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Modern AU, canon compliant! modern AU, still not over the shit show that was the got finale, that post that was on tumblr that i couldnt get out of my head until i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_demigoddess/pseuds/potter_demigoddess
Summary: Canon Compliant Modern!AU:After disappearing off the face of Earth for years to embark on a life of adventures, Arya shows up one day in Storm’s End, unannounced. Gendry, her rejection still fresh in his memory and the pain of it ever present in his heart, is less enthusiastic about her presence than she expected. She knows she broke his heart, she regretted it every day she spent away from him. But she’s back now and determined to make him trust and love her again.





	The One Where She Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a [post](https://gendrybaratheonn.tumblr.com/post/185119884068/you-look-like-youre-seeing-a-ghost-how-can-i) (check it out- its too perfect) going around on tumblr with excellent Gifs of a possible moment between our beloved characters and I loved it so much I wrote a little one shot about it.  
> Stop by my [Tumblr](https://potter-demigoddess.tumblr.com/) and say Hi!

Gendry Walked into his quarters, tired after a long day at work. His family owned The Storms End Hotel chain and he was managing one of the hotels and lived in a suite in the building.  

  
In the dark room he sighed and dropped his work bag on the floor near the door, and dropped his keys onto the little table there.  He walked deeper into the room and into the open floor kitchen/living area. He switched on the lights and reached into a cabinet to grab a cup. He flipped tap on to fill his cup. Once it was full, he turned to head to the living area, but stopped cold as he saw someone was standing in the room.

 

“What are you doing here.” His voice was full of anger, betrayal and resentment as the last time he saw her flashed in his mind.

 

“No hello?” her voice was calm if not a bit teasing.

 

“Hello. What are you doing here?” His tone softened, but not by much.

 

“You look like you’re seeing a ghost.”

 

“How can I be sure that I’m not?”

 

She took a step towards him, and he immediately stepped back. He could see a bit of hurt in her eyes at his reaction. But she had hurt him so much worse and he didn’t want to end up back there again, not when he was feeling almost like himself again.

 

She sighed, looking away, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come.”

 

“Probably not.” He said, anger still there, as he put the cup in his hand down on a side table and crossed his arms. “You still haven’t answered my question, what are you even doing here?”

 

“I needed…” she hesitated for a moment “I needed to see you.”

 

 He scoffed “Arya, _you_ left _me”_ He said “It’s been four fucking years. I don’t hear from you that whole time, not a phone call, not an email, not even a goddamn post card. And what you just appear in my home to say hi!?” He took a step towards her now as his anger filled his body.  

 

“You’re right, I left” she took a step towards him and he studied her for a second, her brown hair was now a pastel pink, her eyes just as grey and stormy as they always had been, she was still Arya. He had always thought he could read her better than anyone, but he hadn’t seen her leaving coming. “That doesn’t mean I ever stopped loving you, and I know I have no right saying this to you now and just showing up like this, but it’s the truth. I’m back, and I’m not leaving again.”

 

To say Gendry was shocked was an understatement, the first year without her he had had this dream a million times but he would always wake up and remember that he was alone.

 

“Why did you leave.” His voice was low, filled with hurt “why would you leave without saying anything.”

 

“I had to go, I needed to see what the world was really like but all it made me realize was how much I missed you.”

 

Gendry looked away; this was all too much. He felt her move closer now only a couple of steps away from him, almost in touching distance. He was almost tempted to reach out and touch her, to make sure this wasn’t just a dream.

“I can understand wanting to leaving. But why wouldn’t you have asked me to go with you?” he was tired, sad that she hadn’t at the time asked him.

 

His words seemed to hurt her “I wanted to; you don’t know how badly I wanted to. But you had just found your family, and they wanted to take you in, teach you the family business. I couldn’t take that away from you. So, I thought a clean break would be for the best.”

 

“You were my family, the only thing that ever mattered to me. Don’t you know _I would have followed you anywhere?”_ He said the pain at being left behind by her almost crippled him and he took a step towards her as if her closeness could somehow steady him. They were definitely in touching distance now.

 

He could see her eyes widen at his words and she whispered “You said _were,_ do you not feel that way still?” He was silent, unsure of how to respond because if he was honest with himself he never stopped loving her, no matter how much he tried to get over her. Even now he had realized that the last couple years when he felt like he was slowly patching up the hole she left and becoming slightly himself again was all a lie. He was not himself without her.

 

“Tell me to leave and I will.” She slipped her hand onto his cheek and brought him closer to her. His head tilted toward her hand involuntarily. “Tell me you don’t love me and I won’t bother you ever again” she whispered and they were sharing the same breath, Gendry’s breathing quickened at their closeness. The air was charged with so much electricity, Gendry thought any moment the room would explode.

 

“You took my heart with you when you left.” He whispered “Arya, I never stopped loving you.”

 

And then she kissed him softly at first and then more urgently, and he kissed her back, his hands clutched her closer towards him so she couldn’t leave him again. She was on her tip toes to reach him like she used to do so long ago to thread her fingers in his hair. He suddenly lifted her up so she was the same height as him and he walked them towards the wall where he leaned her against it.

 

He pulled back suddenly, and her eyes shone with so much passion, a look he missed so much he could cry thinking about it. “You can’t ever leave me like that again.” he said, his voice breaking with emotion.

 

“Never again.” She agreed and then they were kissing again.

 


End file.
